


Another Night, Another Fight

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Geminids Exchange, Gen, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt/Comfort, takes places during s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: When Daisy gets hurt trying to shut down a group of Watchdogs, Robbie drives in to help her out.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Another Night, Another Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtlemanTremors084 (Killjoys4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts).



>   
>   
> This takes place in between episodes 3 and 4.  
> Thanks to @quakeitbreakit and @acerobbiereyes for betaing this for me!  
> Thanks to @memorizingthedigitsofpi and @whistlingwindtree on tumblr for the awesome banner!

Daisy didn’t even need to search for a clock to know it was too damn early, that she should just roll back over and try to get back to sleep. But when she shut her eyes, she could hear Lincoln’s voice like he was there with her, telling her that he loved her without the distortion of a thousand miles between them. Waking up to the cold, lonely silence of her van hurt almost as much as those memories.

The waking hours just reminded Daisy of what she was missing now while sleep only showed her what she had lost for good. The only time she felt, well _good_ was a stretch but better, was when she was doing something, namely beating up on L.A.’s Watchdog problem.

Getting off the mattress, Daisy grabbed her jeans off the floor before changing her mind and going for the tactical suit she actually took care of. Daisy Johnson was in mourning and didn’t give a damn about wrinkles, Quake didn’t have to feel anything.

For a moment it wasn’t Lincoln's voice in her head, it was that deeper, rougher voice of Reyes.  
_“We’re not so different, you and me.”_

Daisy wondered if he would be out tonight, as she zipped her suit up, also trying to silence the voice in his head. They crossed paths frequently enough; sometimes she’d see that slick black car of his lurking around a Watchdog HQ she had trashed, or reach one of their selling points only to find ash and the lingering scent of hellfire in the air. They danced around each other, keeping tabs but giving space. Allies at least, partners when the situation called for it, and under better circumstances maybe they would have been friends.

A look at her phone showed a text from Yoyo and a rumor that the Dogs were moving a lot of guns further north where there was less of a vigilante presence. For a minute Daisy debated trying to get ahold of Robbie, this could be big enough to warrant backup and a ride out there would beat having to long jump it halfway across town.

Tossing her phone back on the charger, Quake hopped out of the van. Robbie seemed to have a sixth sense about this kind of stuff, if he showed, he showed but Daisy wasn't going to drag him out for what might be a false lead. The solo thing had been working just fine for her these last few months, now wasn’t the time to get attached to someone even if they had a car. The air rumbled around her, a car alarm down the street breaking the quiet of the late-night before Quake launched herself upward and started heading north.

* * *

The good news was the Watchdogs were exactly where Yoyo had said they would be. The bad news was that the lead was false; they weren't moving weapons, they had been stockpiling them. The rocket launcher someone had pulled out wasn’t a surprise, she had seen them try to slow down the Ghost Rider with it before, but they had continued to pick up military-grade weapons. And fine, Daisy could have handled rockets and drones with lasers and AK-whatever's but they had started going for specialized gear as well. A small corner of her mind knew she should have expected that but it was drowned out by the pain ripping through her.

Daisy couldn’t hear the weapon, but she could feel it in every cell of her body. It reminded her of the monolith, a frequency that went against her own natural vibrations. Only this was so, so much worse. Huddled behind a smoldering humvee, she couldn’t see straight, she couldn’t move, her bones felt like they were shattering, her whole _body_ felt like it was trying to rip itself apart.

Maybe it was, Daisy could taste blood in her mouth. Or maybe she had just bitten down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as she held in a scream. If she wanted to survive this she couldn’t let them know where she was, that was the one clear thought in her mind; stay quiet, stay hidden, the team would find her.

She choked on the sob that wanted to escape her, there was no team here, she had left them behind so they couldn’t get hurt by her mistakes. Daisy squeezed her eyes shut as her vision blurred and turned red, her world becoming a roar of pain and the growing heat from the burning humvee before unconsciousness smoothed her senses.

* * *

Daisy was right about one thing, Robbie did have a sixth sense when it came to trouble.

The night had been a dull one until the Rider had nudged him out of his normal neighborhoods and north. He didn't question it, just drove the Charger where he needed to be, knowing there was always someone to punish, some corrupted soul to feed to the devil and sate his hunger. Robbie took no pleasure in his job but he rarely disagreed with the Rider's judgment, it was hard to when you could see just how rotten a person's soul could be.

And when it came to bigoted racists, maybe Robbie allowed himself a little bit of pleasure in his work. It didn't hurt that half the time he'd encounter Daisy while cracking Watchdog skulls. She was a pain in his ass but the kind he was growing to enjoy. She teased him with dumb jokes and puns, she didn’t fear him or the Rider despite knowing what they could do, and maybe most importantly there was a mutual level of trust between them.

The Charger blended in with the night as it approached the warehouse, Robbie’s hackles already rising as the devil sensed trouble.  
_Hurry Roberto, innocent blood is dripping and you will want to make them pay._  
As much as Robbie hated that smug tone from the Rider, he still listened to it, foot pressing on the gas as he drove straight at the building. The roar of the engine grew louder, flames spilling out of the blower and igniting the rest of the car with hellfire. The Rider hovered at the edge of Robbie’s senses, his righteous anger burning in Robbie’s veins but he didn’t try to take control like he normally did in a fight.

The Rider let out a snort and a mutter _’No point’_ at Robbie’s observation, more interested in that than the Hell Charger crashing through a wall like it was paper. Robbie turned the wheel, the back of the car swinging out wide to take out a Watchdog before tires squealed on the concrete and he kept going. He knew where all the Watchdogs were, the Rider picking them out as Robbie drove through the warehouse and caught them by surprise. They were all focused on the back of the building and Robbie couldn’t help but grin a little at the hole he saw blasted through the wall and the scattered metal parts of guns that littered the area. Daisy had gotten here first it seemed.

Daisy.

Everything clicked in an instant. Daisy was here, she was the innocent soul in trouble, and the Rider had held back because he knew Robbie would reclaim control over his body when saw her. Which meant this was bad and it was time to stop messing around.

Ignoring the Watchdogs, Robbie instead turned his attention to where they were shooting at. The bullet-riddled and burning vehicles looked like they had been shaken out of their neat rows, smoke growing thicker as the Watchdogs focused on one battered humvee. The Rider filled Robbie’s thoughts with the best, most efficient and coincidentally most brutal way to put down the gang members. The revving of the Charger’s engine showed just how much Robbie wanted to follow it. He didn’t know what they had done to Daisy but wanted to make them pay for touching her.

He would, _they_ would, as soon as he knew she was ok.

Rather than breaking the Watchdogs like cheap toys or running them over, well, running more of them over as one idiot got in his way, Robbie gunned the engine and drove straight at the line of cars. At the last moment, he slid the car, putting it in front of the humvee and making the passenger side take the renewed gunfire.

Neither the smoke nor the flames nor the gunfire bothered Robbie as he got out, staying low as he made his way around the vehicle until he saw the figure slumped on the ground. Even the Rider’s attempt to reassure Robbie that she was alive fell on deaf ears as he rushed over to her, his concern only growing as he spotted red amongst the tumble of her hair and on skin that was far too pale.

A low growl rumbled in Robbie’s chest, the Rider’s claws sinking in as the thought of ripping every Watchdog here limb from limb grew more and more tempting. His eyes fell to Daisy and he dropped to his knees next to her, the Rider just wanted vengeance for harm being done to an innocent, Robbie wanted to make sure said innocent could get her own payback.

Pushing the Rider farther back in his mind, Robbie was careful as he moved Daisy, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Even unconscious, the whimper of pain she let out worried him. Body wise she seemed fine, no gunshot wounds or anything that looked broken. Her face though…

For a while, Gabe had been big into virus stuff, books, movies, anything, and that was the first thing that came to mind. Thin trails of blood stained Daisy’s face, oozing from her eyes, nose, mouth, ears, all made worse by the pained look she wore. Robbie had no idea what he was going to do but he knew he needed to get Daisy out of here _now_.

The Rider thrashed in his mind, Robbie’s skin heating up as he picked Daisy up as gently as he could. Every Watchdog here would pay, Robbie swore that to the demon, but they would pay later. Shielding her with his body, Robbie carried her to the Charger, the driver's door opening and the seat sliding forward on its own making it easier to lay her down in the back. It was dumb, and probably a waste of time, but he still took off his jacket and put it under her head as a pillow, wanting to make her a little more comfortable. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if Daisy really did look a little more at ease now that she was in the Charger.

* * *

Her ears were ringing and there was a throbbing pain in all her bones ( _god_ even her teeth hurt) but when the last thing Daisy remembered was being pinned down by the Watchdogs, the pain was welcomed. It meant she wasn’t dead. For a moment she stopped and let that sink in. It was a fragile feeling but this was the first morning since Lincoln that she hadn’t woken up feeling disappointed that she was still there.

The change of scenery might have helped. She was in a bed in an actual room, wrapped in clean-smelling sheets annnnd a hoodie? Daisy pulled the neck of the hoodie to peek down, letting out a sigh of relief to see that someone had just pulled it on over her suit. Good, she’d hate to have to quake someone through a wall. And turning her head, she knew who that someone would have been; Robbie’s jacket hung off the back of a chair.

Picking up the sound of voices, Daisy shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The last time she had been in the Reyes’ house Gabe had made it pretty clear he didn’t want to see her around his brother. But when the door opened, it was Robbie and some stranger, the Spanish they were speaking too fast for her pick up any meaning from. Peeking an eye open she got a look at the older man before Robbie looked at her, seeming to know that she was awake.

The tone of the conversation change and Robbie led the man out of the room, the house small enough that Daisy heard the front door opening and closing. Robbie returned a little while later, a small paper bag in hand.

“Don’t try to move. Your arms are broken,” Daisy heard Robbie’s unadded _again_. “You’ve got some other breaks or fractures as well. And your left eardrum was blown out.”  
He pulled the chair over, sitting down in front of Daisy making it clear that even if she wanted to get up he wasn’t going to let that happen. Strange how a short while ago he had been the one breaking her bones and now he was sitting there looking concerned about them.

“And how do you know that?” Daisy asked, not doubting the prognosis since she knew what broken bones felt like. Especially as she shifted to prop herself up a little more on the pillow. She must not have hidden her pain well, Robbie was frowning as he opened up his bag.

“I found a guy.”  
He pulled out a bottle of pills, reading the label before holding it out for Daisy to take while she looked confused.  
“If you’re this prone to breaking bones I thought it would be a good idea to have some kind of medical professional I can call.”  
Daisy took the bottle of painkillers as Robbie explained, not sure how to feel about that. Robbie was a serial killer vigilante who had no need for doctors but had still gone out and found one just in case she needed it despite the risk it posed to him. Rather than looking at Robbie, Daisy struggled with the childproof lid on the bottle, finally getting it open and shaking two pills out to dry swallow.

“And you trust him enough to not rat you out for harboring a vigilante?”

“Yes. I said you were the first one to _catch_ me, not figure out I’m the Ghost Rider.”

Daisy looked up at the certainty in Robbie’s voice before nodding and pulling the covers up around her. She knew she should get up, return to her van and her own affairs but everything hurt, even Robbie’s kindness was stirring up that ache in her chest that hurt worse than the broken bones. This was what she had been trying to cut out of her life since Lincoln but everything she always craved.

“Get some rest Daisy, I’ll take you back to your van tonight.”  
Robbie’s tone was soft but firm, probably the same one he used on his brother before getting up, returning the chair to its place and shutting the door behind him as he left.

Robbie’s room felt safe and homey in all the ways her van wasn’t and after so many restless nights, Daisy couldn’t resist the pull of sleep. She missed her friends, missed her room on the base and the Zephyr. She didn’t want to return to them but…

Thoughts of how Jemma loved a nice breakfast nook passed through Daisy’s mind as she slipped into a dreamless sleep for a little bit of rest and care under someone else’s watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
